Enryugo
is a Ryuu-Shin-Ki that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series MECHANIC. It is piloted by Salamandinay, the Shrine Maiden Princess of the Dragons. Technology & Combat Characteristics The first unit of the Ryuu-Shin-Ki, it was developed by Salamandinay for her own use. Technologies from the old world were incorporated into its design, including the Space Time Convergence Cannon. An all purpose machine that excels in both close quarters and long range, its thrust exceeds even that of Ragna-mails (with the exception of the Villkiss and possibly the Hysterica) . Special Equipment and Features Armaments ;*Decayed Particle Convergence Cannon "Seiran" (w/ Anti-Armor Bayonet "Shinden") :The primary weapon of the Enryugo, a large rifle that fires a powerful beam capable of destroying multiple targets in one shot. Unique to this rifle is that it also has a blade attached to it for close quarters combat. However, it's rate of fire is slow, and it's sheer size hinders movement. ;*Laminated Forged Photon Blade "Tenrai" :Like other machines from the DRAGON dimension, the Enryugo has a yellow colored emblem mounted on it's right arm which can extend into a blade for close quarters combat when needed. ;*Beam Sub-machine Pistol :For fast moving targets at close range, the Enyugo is equipped with a beam gun on its left arm. It's rate of fire is much faster than the Zuiun rifles used by Hekiryugo and Soryugo but has less range and inferior power. ;*Space-time Convergence Cannons :The Enryugo's greatest weapons is the Space-time Convergence Cannons concealed in in each of it's shoulders. In order to charge them the pilot needs to sing the "True Star Song" as a power source, which causes the Ryuu-Shin-Ki to temporary turn gold. This weapon has proven to be powerful enough to almost completely destroy two squadrons of Para-mail, along with half of Arzenal in the process. However, it takes longer for it to charge its Space-time Convergence Cannons than it would take on a Ragna-mail. History Enryugo was first deployed during the Dragon invasion on Arzenal where Salamandinay activated its Spacetime Convergence Cannons damaging the half of the Arzenal. The Enryugo was confronted by Ange's AW-CBX007 (AG) Vilkiss in a brief combat as both of them fired their cannons at each other with the result of a retreat. Gallery Cross Ange 11 Yang Dragon rifle.png|Enryugo's Beam Rifle. Cross Ange 11 Yang Dragon blade.png|Enryugo's Blade. Cross Ange 11 Golden Yang Dragon.png|Enryugo activating its Spacetime Convergence Cannons. Cleopatra clashes with Enryugo.gif|Enryugo comes face to face with EM-CBX002 Cleopatra. 1427054247406.jpg|Enryugo flying above Misurugi. 1433091569684.jpg|Enryugo figure. 1427966919671.jpg|Enryugo in Arzenal. CGFF6CQUsAExiX4.jpg Enryugo Figure Cover.jpg|Enryugo's Model. Enryugo flight mode.jpg|Enryugo figure in flight mode. Enryugo destroys Raziya.jpg|Enryugo destroys Raziya. Enryugo figure with Beam Rifle.jpg|Enryugo figure with Beam Rifle. Enryugo close-up Model.jpg|Enryugo close-up Model. Enryugo destroyer mode Model.jpg|Enryugo destroyer mode Model. Enryugo figure with sword.jpg|Enryugo figure with sword. Enryugo destroyer mode Model and flight mode.jpg|Enryugo destroyer mode Model and flight mode. Cross Ange 16 Villkiss and Enryugo.jpg Robot spirits enryugo package.jpg|Robot spirits Enryugo package (front) Robot spirits Enryugo package back.JPG|Robot Spirits Enryugo package (back) Enryugo card.jpeg|Enryugo card. Enryugo Space-time mode card.jpg|Enryugo Space-time mode card. Enryugo destroyer mode card.jpg|Enryugo destroyer mode card. Villkiss and Enryugo card.jpg|Villkiss and Enryugo card. Enryugo Space-time mode card 2..jpg|Enryugo Space-time mode card 2. Enryugo Destroyer Mode Sunrise Crusade card.png|Enryugo Destroyer Mode Sunrise Crusade card. Enryugo Destroyer Mode Sunrise Crusade card 2.jpg|Enryugo Destroyer Mode Sunrise Crusade card 2. Enryugo Destroyer Mode Sunrise Crusade card 3.jpg|Enryugo Destroyer Mode Sunrise Crusade card 3. Enryugo in Cross Ange TR.jpg|Enryugo in Cross Ange TR. Enryugo and Villkiss in Cross Ange TR.jpg|Enryugo and Villkiss in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 11 The three Ryuu-Shin-Ki's first apprearance.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 The Three Ryuu-Shin-Ki in Destroyer Mode.jpg|The Three Ryuu-Shin-Ki in Destroyer Mode during the war. Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss and Enryugo.jpg|Enryugo meets Villkiss for the first time. Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss and Enryugo Destroyer Mode.jpg|Villkiss and Enryugo in Destroyer Mode battling. Cross Ange ep 11 Enryugo turns gold.jpg|Enryugo turns gold for using the Space-time Convergence Cannons. Cross Ange ep 11 Gold Enryugo close-up.jpg|Gold Enryugo in Destroyer Mode close-up. Cross Ange ep 11 Gold Enryugo with Space-time Convergence Cannons.jpg|Gold Enryugo using the Space-time Convergence Cannons. Cross Ange ep 11 Salamandinay and Enryugo.jpg|Salamandinay and her Ryuu-Shin-Ki Enryugo. Cross Ange ep 11 Salamandinay and Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 21 Enryugo vs Raziya.jpg|Enryugo battles Raziya at the Misurugi Dawn Pillar. Cross Ange ep 21 Enryugo Destroyer Mode Close-up.jpg|Enryugo in Destroyer Mode Close-up. Enryugo Concept Artwork.jpg|Enryugo's Concept Artwork. Cross Ange ep 24 Enryugo and Villkiss Destroyer Mode Extended Version.png|Enryugo and Villkiss Destroyer Mode inside the Dawn Pillar (Extended Version). Enryugo gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Enryugo gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 25 Salamandinay's Enryugo attacks Raziya.jpg|Salamandinay's Ryuu-Shin-Ki Enryugo attacks Ersha's Ragna-mail Raziya with her Beam Rifle. Cross Ange ep 25 Salamandinay's Enryugo destroys Ersha's Raziya.jpg|Salamandinay's Ryuu-Shin-Ki Enryugo ultimately destroys Ersha's Ragna-mail Raziya with her Beam Rifle. Villkiss and Enryugo Destroyer Mode Full-body Figure.jpg|Villkiss and Enryugo Destroyer Mode Full-body Figure. Enryugo Close-up Figure.jpg|Enryugo Close-up Figure. Ragna-mail and Ryuu-Shin-Ki Robot Spirits Model.jpg Notes & Trivia * means "flame dragon", which is fitting, since its pilot's name, Salamandinay, is derived from Salamander, the legendary flame lizard. *Enryugo's red color-scheme and dichotomy to Villkiss is reminiscent of the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Ryuu-Shin-Ki Category:DRAGON Mecha Category:Aurora Mecha Category:Libertus Mecha